


She Falls

by QueenHimiko



Series: Slayers: Baby Blues [6]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Lina do when she learns that Lucia has been injured?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Falls

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I do not own The Slayers

Lina was going to kill him. That was if he didn’t kill himself first for letting it happen!

Gourry frantically paced the room as he held a screaming Lucia, bouncing her gently as he tried to sooth her. Guilt ate at him. He had only turned his back for a second. One second! But it was enough time for her to climb on the table and fall off, hitting her head in the process. 

“Hold still, sweety, let me see it.” He said as he tried to look at the side of her face she had fallen on.

Lucia shrieked and turned her head away. “Honey, I need to see.” He persisted, wondering if he needed to rush her to the healer.

He finally got a good look at the right side of her face, and frowned as he noticed the bruising that was starting to show on it. He glanced at the clock. Lina was out with some friends but was likely to be home any minute. Would she be able to fix it, or was it serious enough to require a trained healer?

A vision of what would happen when Lina came home washed over Gourry. She would hear Lucia screaming. She would look at him, her eyes aflame as she yelled, “What did you do to my precious baby?”

He would protest, “But it was an accident, I only turned away for one second!”

She would snatch Lucia from him and then get a good distance away before chanting a flaming hot amplified fireball and hurling it his way!

Maybe it would be better if he just went straight to the healer and “forget” to tell Lina about the fall? Lina didn’t have to know, did she?

The guilt clawed its way into his consciousness again as the door opened and Lina ran in. “What happened?” she asked as Lucia stretched her arms out towards her.

As Lina took Lucia from Gourry he explained nervously, “Well, I went to get her more milk and when I turned back around she had somehow managed to climb up and fall from the table.”

“Recovery.” Lina chanted, and Gourry felt himself relax at Lina’s calm demeanor. “There, all better.” 

She kissed Lucia on the forehead and set her on the ground. “Yeash, what a night.” Lina said as she settled onto the couch.

Gourry stared at her, shocked that he wasn’t a lump of charcoal. “You’re not mad?”

“Mad? Why would I be mad?” she asked.

“For letting her fall.” he stated as Lucia started playing with her blocks.

“Oh.” Lina said, and then blushed a little, “Well, actually, just last week something similar happened on my watch, and I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want you to kill me!”

They stared at each other for a minute, and then both of them started laughing. Gourry sat next to her on the couch and she snuggled up to him. “Stuff like this has been happening since she figured out walking.” Lina commented, “Even if you are watching her! Sometimes she just falls flat on her face before I can even do anything to stop it! But she’s never hurt herself too badly.”

Gourry nodded. Lucia was still rather clumsy. She ran into tables and objects. And recently she had started climbing, which added a new level of scariness to her abilities. “Sometimes I think it’s amazing that any of us survive our toddler years.”

Lina nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this series of loosely related one shots. However, two more substantial stories in the same continuity are upcoming.


End file.
